With You Alone
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: There love was true, they were soul mates. But, fights break lovers apart. Scorpius realizes that he should have never let Rose go.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt39: Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp**

**Prompt13: Waste**

**Written for Favorite Era Boot Camp**

**Prompt3: Hurt**

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp**

**Prompt9: How did I get here?**

* * *

**With You Alone**

Her pale blue eyes, her vibrant red hair, her high cheekbones, her plush pink lips, her slender yet petite body, her sharp collarbones, her creamy white skin, her tiny freckles which were almost invisible, and her raspy voice … Scorpius Malfoy remembered everything about her. He had never forgotten her. Rose Weasley wasn't someone he could easily forget.

Almost a decade had passed since they had been together, but she was a part of him that had never left him. She made him whole, and now, without her, he was all but nonexistent.

When Rose and Scorpius had been together, people never expected them to work out. They fought all the time. They argued on every topic. They were too competitive to be a couple. But, what people never knew was that they brought the best in each other … Those arguments ranged from being silly to serious, but, they always made up in the end. Until, they hadn't.

_You were never good for each other … Good riddance … _Those had been the only thoughts that both of their families thought.

When they broke up, he lost a part of him in her.

She was gone forever from of his life.

And now, years later, she was unreachable. He was unreachable…

Their love had been ultimate, but had happened at the wrong time. They were young, _too young_, people had told them. They could still have made it though, if only.

He had avoided seeing her in every possible way. He had taken all the steps to make people believe that he had moved on. He had done everything … He lied about his feelings for her so long that he almost believed it himself. Hell, he had even gotten married. He was with someone who was exact opposite of her, in a hope that he would never be reminded. How wrong he was!

Time was supposed to heal you. It was supposed to make your memories fade. But, Rose Weasley was different. Everything about her was engraved in his mind… Even after all the years.

_Scorpius_, he could never forget how she called him. She had a way of make him tremble and weak, by simply calling him. All he wanted was to make her smile, laugh, and happy. Because he knew, that in turn he would feel all the emotions.

Rose was his siren. She was so wrong, and yet perfect for him.

He knew he shouldn't have seen her, he _shouldn't _have. He had acted in a moment of weakness. He had agreed to go to the stupid party. He should have disagreed on how his heart had soared in hope. Yet, he had gone.

No surprise, he had seen her.

When her beautiful eyes met his, he saw her whole demeanor change. It was, as if she had been feeling the same way toward him. He knew he shouldn't delude himself though, he had a wife.

He tried to act as if her mere presence didn't affect him. But, it did… He felt weak in the knees again. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to kiss her repeatedly. He wanted to hold onto her and never let go.

Those were very dangerous thoughts for a married man to have. The firmness in his wife grip of his hand told him that this exchange of looks hadn't gone unnoticed. He knew he should feel guilty, and he did. But, for all the wrong reasons… Not because he would be betraying his partner for his ex.

He knew he behaved like a jerk, and was behaving as one even now. His wife fighting with him was justified. Mostly, he had listened to her silently. Until, she dragged Rose into it. He couldn't bear that, of course… No, it was him who was at fault.

Rose being at the party… Rose being attractive… Rose being his ex-fiancé… it was _not_ her fault.

He had been wrong to avoid her in the past. If he hadn't, he would have either gotten used to her presence. Or, this one being most likely- Rose probably would have been his wife. They even would have a kid or two by now. Yes, they would still bicker. But, they would be happy too. He should have tried.

It was stupid to have these thoughts, he knew that. Yet, he did. He couldn't stop but wonder at the future he once upon a time thought he would have. In fact, he had been sure. Now, every time he looked at his wife… He wished that she was Rose.

Rose Weasley was his true love… And he knew he would never forget that.

* * *

**AN: Well, it's been long since I wrote my OTP, but, here it is!**

**I hope you liked it. =) And oh, I love Lips of an Angel! It's so good, if you haven't listened to it, do check it out. =)**

**Review?**


End file.
